Maximum Ride: After Fang
by DannielleCL
Summary: Fang is gone. Left. And max is barely coping, but will relief ever come? Maybe it will even come in the shape off a sandy blonde haired bird boy?  My Version of The Next Max book after Fang  Read, Review and enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"Oi! Since when did I teach you to use your fingers?" I snapped as Gazzy scooped up his pancake and stuffed it into his already overflowing mouth. "Say Max," Gazzy's words where barely audible. "Do you like sea food?" I rolled my eyes and made a fake gagging noise as he opened his mouth so I could see the mashed up contents of his breakfast inside. "You've pulled that one on me about sixty times." I muttered as Gazzy and Iggy exchanged high-fives. Even small things like perfectly aimed high-fives were pretty awesome to see Iggy do. Iggy is the blind guy of my cosy little family, but don't let that deceive you. Sometimes I swear he got a new pair of eyes that we didn't know about. It's easy to forget that he can't see anything. Angel seemed to be thinking exactly the same thing of Gazzy's joke as me as she pulled a face of utter disgust. Then she caught my eye and grinned just like she used to when she was younger. Recently me and Angel had struggled to see eye to eye and I had almost forgot that she was still only a seven year old little girl, but looking at her now, with her newly washed blonde curls that framed those big blue eyes; it reminded me of the good old days in our safe house with Jeb.

Nudge, my little fashion designer in the making was curled up on the sofa with the latest magazine to be posted through our letter box. Pretty much everyone had seen or heard about us now so keeping a low profile didn't matter so much anymore. Her face was buried in the pages as she studied the latest trends. "Nudge? Eggs?" I asked.

"Mmmm?" she said absently, not even bothering to move her eyes up towards me.

"Eggs. Want some?" I repeated.

"Oh, yeah please." Finally she closed the magazine and set it on the table beside her seat.

"I'm on it." Iggy said, pushing his plate aside and getting up to make Nudge's breakfast.

"Right and..." I looked around and felt the familiar, painful pull in my heart as I was reminded of the one family member that would not be joining us today, or any other day. Fang. Then there was that wash of anger as I remembered how deserted me with his stupid letter and I automatically strode out of the kitchen, slamming the door behind me. "I was kinda hoping today would be different." Gazzy whispered. There where various murmurs of agreement from the rest of the flock. "He's such a jerk," Iggy added, "How could he do this to her?" Again more murmurs of agreement and a few sighs before I couldn't listen anymore.

I sat on my bed, scrunching my hair in my hands and trying to stop myself from screaming. I attempted to push the thoughts of him out of my mind but I went through this battle with myself everyday and I was still no better at it. Just as I washed a whole lot of memories away another gigantic wave, much bigger than its predecessor rolled in and in the end I leant against the wall and allowed myself to drown in them.

I tap on my door filtered somewhere through my sub-consciousness. But it was so quiet that I barely even noticed. "Not now." I muttered, but it was loud enough for whoever it was to hear me. I turned my back to the door and faced the plain white wall with the large window set into it. The door of my room slowly crept open and I froze. The flock knew better than to creep in like that, they knew they would get fried alive in the mood I was in. So, who else could it be? Erasers? It was like an alarm went off inside of my head. I leapt up, fists balled, ready to knock the crap out of whoever was going to try and ruin my morning even more. How dare they try and – Dylan jumped back, studying me carefully. I gritted my teeth and turned away from him, my fists still firmly screwed up. "What." It was more of a threat than a question. I knew I was being a total idiot but I had my reasons; this boy was getting on my last nerve with his perfect skin, sandy blonde hair and those dang gorgeous eyes of his. Huh? Forget I said that.

I slight crease appeared between his brows. "Look, I know it's hard." My eyes blazed, he didn't know squat! He's only known me for a year. _But he's your soul mate. He's known you for the whole of his existence Max. _I shrieked... in my head of course. "Shut it." I thought. And for once the voice fell silent when I wanted it to. Dylan hesitated, watching me closely again. "But, I think he did it for the best. He did what was best for you, me, the rest of the flock. You know what is supposed to happen next don't you?" I nodded silently. Dylan was supposed to be my perfect other half, my soul make, my Fang. That was what was supposed to happen. He came and sat next to me and put his hands on my shoulders. I wanted to move, to shake him off, but I couldn't. I was glued to where I was sat. I felt the warmness of Dylan's body; this was the closest I'd ever been to him. I smelt his clean, almost spicy smell and saw the slight upturn of his mouth. I couldn't muster the strength to look into his eyes. Then I felt a hand on my chin tilting it up gently and his lips where against mine. His kiss was much softer then Fang's, but at the same time it wasn't quite as comforting. Well not quite comforting, just... different. And bad. It was very, very bad I realised as my mind suddenly kicked back in gear. I leapt up startled, for the second time today. My eyes where wider then saucers and my expression was mirrored on Dylan's face. Shock. "This is... This is just...No! No Way!" That was all I could make myself say before I wrenched the door open, fled down into the kitchen where three pairs of wide flock eyes followed me over to the double doors. I flung myself out, immediately snapping out my wings. "What? What the hell happened?" I heard Iggy ask and then I shot as fast as a bullet, getting as far away from the house as possible.

I'm gonna admit, I have never been a big fan of Dylan & max as a couple. It just doesn't fit. And I know there are quite a few fans who agree, but this is how the story goes ... but don't worry. Fang will be back, sooner than you think I'll add the next chapter depending on the respose I get. Oh and one last thing; I need a proper title for the book so please feel free to message me with your ideas. Read, Review and enjoy! Thanks!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"You're looking better today." Megan cruised up next to Fang. "Pale but better." She flashed a sweet smile that he attempted to return. Megan frowned slightly. "You miss your family?" Fang felt a stinging pain; he gritted his teeth and shifted his eyes from her. Megan would be hurt; she would fly away from him and join the other members of the flock further behind. He didn't really want to hurt her, he really did like her but he couldn't talk about his old flock, about Max. To Fang's surprise however, Megan didn't move, she simply watched him carefully. He almost smiled; as if she would find anything in his expression. Nobody ever could, not even Max. There it was again. Her name. The thought of her. He couldn't escape it. "We can stop if you want?" Megan asked cautiously. Fang shook his head. They needed somewhere to stay tonight and they needed to get there fast. Some of the others were getting hungry and tired. She finally nodded and turned away to fly with the rest of the flock.

Fang frowned slightly and turned to watch Megan fly towards the back. He watched her curly blonde hair tumbling behind her in delicate ringlets as she flew. Her beauty was simply breathtaking, as if the scientists had grafted bird DNA into her as well as the DNA of a goddess. She had the brightest blue eyes he had ever seen and the warmest smile that didn't seem to falter even if she was glaring. But she didn't even come close to Max. Her beauty meant nothing, or the smile and never ending kindness. Max could be vicious but she was passionate and deep. She could kick the crap out of anyone or anything but it would only be for the safety of her family or of the people she loved. Fang felt that could look right into her, search deep into her soul and still find something new. When she loved something she only needed to look at it and her eyes would automatically brighten, her smile widen. Like when she used to look at him.

Fang looked at the rest of his new flock. Some of these kids had had families that they had left behind. Loving mothers and fathers, but they had known that they didn't belong. The young twin boys, Benjamin and Connor, who were flying closest to him had had three sisters, a large house and more money than sense. They had left it all behind because they were different. They had sacrificed it all for a life of running away and fighting for their lives. He couldn't help but think that they where insane. Then there was Laura, the brunette who was from the other side of the world. She was the oldest of the new flock, two years older than Fang. She was the quietest of the group too so he didn't really know her, but in a way she almost reminded him of himself.

The long flight was coming to an end and he could see the familiar hotel in the distance. Familiar because it was the hotel that he had been to with Max's flock a while back. Fang had been given some money for his work with the CSM (Coalition to stop the madness) and had decided to use that to pay for the hotel while he came up with what to do next. "About 10 minutes left guys." He called. The twins cheered and bumped fists, Laura and Megan smiled at each other and Fang kept watching straight forward, nice hot food and a warm bed was just few miles ahead waiting for him.

**Okay, so this one was from Fang's point of you. As all the Fang Fans (Lol Fang Fans) can see he is alive and as well as can be expected. So what do you think of Megan? Jealous? Or are you a fan? Please let me know what you think! Thanks guys.**


End file.
